Remembering a Puppet
by LouBug257
Summary: I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald and I was told I just had a miracle. Turns out I've been asleep for a year. I have no memory of my life before the accident that put me in the hospital. I've have a guy that was in my dream, but I don't remember his name. (Sequel to 'I'm Just a Puppet' and the cover isn't made by me) Book two of the Puppet Series
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to I'm Just a Puppet.**

**Read that before reading this to know what happened.**

* * *

How long have I've been seeing the same dream? It replays over and over again.

I'm at a party singing, then I notice a mangled up animatronic on the ceiling. I stand up and move to protect some guy, I guess it is his party. Then I was on ground with that guy yelling at me. Then I fell asleep.

Now that thing been playing over and over in my head.

But sometimes it will stop and I'll hear people talking to me. I only listen if I hear a name and no nurse or doctor to it.

The two most common names I hear are Mike and Marion. I love the Marion person cause they're funny and tells me stories. Mike reads me a book each time he's here.

I always feel like yelling out when they turn sad. I want them to feel happy. I want them to be OK.

The other day, Marion and the nurse got happy cause I moved my hand a little. They said I still have life in me.

I have been feeling like waking up to meet Marion and Mike, but I'm stick here, watching that dream.

Marion isn't losing hope, but sadly Mike is. He hasn't been coming very much anymore. When he does come, he is so sad and it puts me in pain.

I want to wake up and talk to them. I want to be out of this nightmare.

_"Jeremy, Mike is here. He brought flowers."_

Ah. It's the nurse.

I didn't know my name till Mike and Marion said it so much that I took Jeremy was me.

Yay! He's reading the story!

Um... That isn't the same place we left at.

Hey, Mike stop! No, wrong area! I hate jumping ahead in stories!

"Nah!" I let out angrily.

He stops reading. _"What? Something wrong?"_

A hand touches my forehead.

"Nah..." I move my head and open an eye.

What?! I'm out of that nightmare!

I look around confused. Where am I?

"Jeremy?" A man beside my bed said to me.

I look at him. "A... Are you M... Mike?" I ask.

He only nods. Then tears starts coming. "You're awake!"

Well, yeah I'm awake. I won't be talking to you if I wasn't.

"Yeah..." I look around some more.

I'm in a hospital room. There are lots of flowers, drawings, and stuff animals around the room.

I look at my body. I have a bracelet on my left wrist. I decide to look at it more.

"M... Marion aka Marionette?" What is this thing?

"You made that a year ago. The person you love has another one you made." Mike was wiping his tears away.

"H... How long have I b... Been sleeping?" I look at Mike.

"A year." He frowns.

That long?! I've thought it was a few days!

I frown. Is that why he was losing hope?

"Wh... Where's Marion? I want to m... Meet him." I really want to.

"He's at his restaurant. A lot has changed in a year. I'll tell you about it." Mike then told me what happened while I was asleep.

The animatronic thing in my dream and 4 others were forced to be scrapped. Marion bought the originals and opened up his own restaurant. He hired most of the same people. Mike is getting married next month to some girl named Ginger. My stepfather was found guilty and my stepsister went to a different home that is far away.

Only problem is... I don't remember anyone!

I'm scared now. What else did I forget?!

"M... Mike... I don't r... Remember anything!" I scream and start crying.

Mike hugs me. "It's OK. I'll help you remember."

* * *

A nurse came in latter. We did some test.

Turns out... I can't walk anymore...

I'm just wanting to cry all today. Waking up from one nightmare, just put me in another.

"I... I can't walk!" I scream out in sadness.

The nurse comforts me the best she could.

"It's l... Like I jumped to the f... Future!" I cry out more. "I don't kn... Know anything!"

Mike came back in. He quickly walks over and hugs me. "Sh... It's OK."

I shake my head. "N... No! It's n... Not ok! I don't r... Remember anyone or anything!"

"Hope about I get you out of her and we go get you some really food. Then I'll make a plan to help you." Mike pets my head.

"S... S... Sure." I start to calm down.

Then Mike left. He came back with a man, I guess is a doctor, and a wheelchair.

"Jeremy." The doctor had a funny accent. "You are a miracle. You survived a terrible head injure... Though you have seem not remember how to walk or as Mike told me, anything about your life."

I smile at him. "I... I'm just happy to b... Be alive." I've calmed down as I waited.

Mike picks me up and put me in the wheelchair.

I smile at him. "Th... Thanks."

"Now to Marion's restaurant!" Mike races me out of there.

"Wwwwaaaahhhh! Sl... Slow down!" I yell as we almost hit the doors, but they open on their own. "Huh?"

Mike laughs.

* * *

I opened my own restaurant to keep most of my family alive. So, to get Purple Guy in my trap.

You see, the night of... The Bite. The souls of the 4 children came and talked to me. We made a plan to get him back.

I made a special room in my restaurant and I put the wearable suits in.

Turns out Shadow Freddy is really purple and Shadow Bonnie was really a wearable suit that is Golden Bonnie. I also put Golden Freddy in there.

I leave Golden Freddy on at night, but he has to be really turned on by something else, so he doesn't force me into the room. He is to scare him into the room.

I put an alarm for when something goes in that room at night and days were closed.

Everything is OK, but Uncle Foxy was messing up. So he is out of service till a repairman comes and checks him out.

Dad doesn't move that much anymore. I think it's because he is the oldest.

Mom is really interested in food now. It's really annoying when she is in the kitchen. Also, when I work the night shift, she stares at me through the window.

Don't get me started about Uncle Bonnie! He is scary at night! He seems to teleports! Also, he'll stare in the doorway at me.

They don't hurt me. They jump up and tickle me to were I almost pee myself!

I'm working the day shift and I'm dress up as my character, Marionette. I'm still the same character, but I host parties now.

Mike called today and told me to be ready. I have no clue what he meant.

I hear Mike's horn and I ran to the window. He was coming in with a guy in a wheelchair.

WAIT! That's Jeremy!

I'm so happy! He's awake!

When they came in I ran over and hug Jeremy.

"You're awake! Oh! My! God Bear! You're awake!" I yell and cry. I pull back and look at Jeremy.

_**"Who are you?"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**There is a reason why it is called _Remembering _a Puppet.**

**If he suddenly remember, then the story is over because this is focused on Jeremy remembering and falling back in love with Marion.**

* * *

What?! Did he just say...?!

"Wh... What did you say?" I almost whisper.

"Wh... Who are you?" Jeremy said with full confusing.

"Marion. Marionette. The puppet. The person you love!" My voice got louder as I talk.

Jeremy pulls back a bit scared. "Y... You're crying."

I frown. I'm crying about you! Remember me, please!

"I... I'm sorry for yelling at you." I stand up and wipe my face. "I'm Marion. You got hurt at my party."

"I... It was you're party? I been having that m... Memory replaying while I... I was sleeping." Jeremy sighs. "I... I guess I loved you a lot if I... I was will to get hurt for you... Wh... What type of love was i... It?"

I frown. He forgot everything?

"We were kissing love. Not family." I want him to remember.

Jeremy smiles. "I hope we can be l... Like that again."

I frown. What?! We may not be loving each other?!

I... I don't want to wish! I want it to be like that!

I look at the ground. "Wh... What do you guys want to eat?"

"Marion..." Mike says with a sad.

"What do you want to eat? I'll make it special for you guys." I look up at them and smile.

"Ch... Chicken on pizza!" Jeremy shouts out before blushing. "Pl... Please."

I smile at that. He remembers what food he likes. Maybe he'll remember me some day.

Well, I hope soon! So I can share my kingdom, pizzeria, with him!

"I'll go make that for you." Then I dash off to the kitchen.

I got the pizza in the oven and sat down beside it.

Then... I cried. I couldn't help it. So I let it happen.

There was a knock on the door. I look and see Uncle Foxy.

"B... Be careful walking around. Th... The kids may see you." I say as I sit up taller.

"I thought you need comfort. Lukas said you were in pain." Uncle Foxy walks over.

"I forgot the kids talk to you guys." I sigh. "I... It's Jeremy."

"He died?!" He yells.

"No... He has no memories except when Aunt Mangled bite him... H... He didn't remember me!" I start crying again.

Uncle Foxy hugs me. He comforts me the best he could.

The first person I trust outside of my family, has no memories of me or our love for each other.

I'm more broken than the time he got hurt. I thought he would die then... But now I can see him and he views me as a stranger!

It hurts more for some reason. It really does.

* * *

The Marion guy was really sad. I wish I could remember.

Like the times I would sneak food in for him.

Huh?!

I have a memory back!

"M... Mike! I... I remember something!" I yell and look at him.

"How to walk? It's hard pushing you around." He jokes at me.

"No. S... Sadly. It's about th... That Marion guy." I smile at him.

Mike smiles back. "What is it?"

"I w... Would sneak food into a... Room full of plushies a... And we would eat together. W... We talk about r... Random stuff... That's a... All for right now." I frown.

I was hoping for more. I guess I'm slow at remembering stuff.

Mike must be like magic cause it seems he knows what I'm think!

"It's OK. Trust me. It will come back." He hugs me.

"O... OK... I'm going t... To the restrooms." I pull back. "I... I can go by myself."

I follow the signs to the restroom. It wasn't that far away.

I was weird out by the animatronics. They stopped singing when I came in and they been staring at me.

"Wah!" I ran into one. "I... I'm so sorry, fox animatronic th... Thingy." I say quickly.

"It's alright. I'm Foxy. You're Jeremy, right?" It talks back to me!

"Y... Yes. H... How do you know?" I got a bit scared.

"Oh! You use to work with us animatronics and Marion. You were really close with us." Foxy tells me.

I sigh. "I... I wish I remember."

Foxy taps his snout with his hook. Does that hurt him?

He grabs me and get close to me. "Come here tonight. The animatronics need to talk to you." He whispers before letting go of me.

"O... Ok." I answer as the fox animatronic walks away.

They want to talk to me?! What is it about?

How long have they been waiting? I've been out for a long time.

I may be stupid for doing this, but... I'm going to meet them here tonight.

* * *

When the clock hit midnight, I was wheeling myself in.

I'm really scared. Maybe I should have stayed home.

"H... Hello?" I look around.

"Hello, Jeremy." An old voice say.

I'm confused by it and look around. I look at the stage.

"W... Was that you?" I ask the animatronic bear.

He was the only one on the stage. I thought his friends were suppose to be with him.

He looks at me and gets off the stage.

"Wah!" I wheel backwards. He looks so scary.

"I'm sorry for what Mangled did to you." He takes off his hat. "I heard you don't remember us. I'm Freddy. Marion's foster dad." He looks at me sorta like a killed puppy.

I frown. I didn't except him to be nice.

"Can you tell me about Marion and if he changed since I've been out?" I get back close to him.

"He made a deal with the dead. If he does as promise, he gets a gift. That gifts has both of you in it." Freddy told me. "That's off topic. I'll tell you about him."

Marion seems like an awesome person. I just love his way of acting and being his own person!

He seems to be more focus now. His goals are high and have a high reward it seems like and he dead set on getting it.

His love for me breaks my heart that I don't remember.

I wish the bracelet or the BF ring can give me something!

**_I'll work hard on remembering everything. Though I can't say I'll have the same feelings that I had a year ago..._**

**_I'm sorry, but I may have changed also..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's OK to cry, because I even make myself cry. I ****read over my stories and sometimes find myself to be a douche bag writer.**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**I am looking for people to go on my rp. I'm going to make a topic that will help with this story.**

**Five Nights at Freddy's: Roleplay is the name. Jeremy is open and I hope people can help give me ideas.**

* * *

"Wh... Where are your friends?" I ask. I look around.

This place looks so creepy at night. There is very little light and Freddy's glowing eyes don't help.

Then there was a screech. I jump and panick.

Th... That sound! It's been in my nightmare! I know it clear as day!

"S... Something just happened! I... I know it happened!" I scream. I wheel back away from Freddy.

"Nothing happened because... No one is here. It's just us animatronic and you." Freddy looks around. "I can promise you that."

I nod. I'm still scared, but I wheel back to him.

"Follow me I'll show you them." Freddy leads me to an office.

There I met Bonnie, Chica, and a wearable suit called Golden Freddy, who was put under the desk.

* * *

I decided to meet up with Mike to get a plan on Jeremy. We want him to remember stuff.

"So do like a replay on his life?" I ask.

"Yes. Do everything you remember doing with him? JumpStart his memories." Mike explains.

This idea seems pretty good. Do everything that made us fall in love.

I love to have him loving me again. I've waited a year to do stuff that lovers do.

Mike told me all about what they do. The marrying part was on my mind for a long time, but I can't force him into it. He needs to feel the same way about me.

"Sound like a good plan. I'll get started on getting my part worked out." I smile.

"Good. I'll get my part working out." Mike smiles back at me.

I smile and get a piece of paper and a pencil. I start writing down what we loved to do.

Playing games, watching movies, go to fairs, dancing to random music, listening to Jeremy singing, and get stuff animals.

It not a lot for right now. Maybe we can do new things.

"Alright. Where's Jeremy?" I look at Mike.

"He's at your restaurant." Mike answers.

"It's 6 am. It's not open yet." I frown.

Oh, God Bear. I hope nothing happened to him.

"I have to go there. I'll pick him up and take him out." I get up.

If you want to know, I do know how to drive a car. Mike showed me and I passed the test.

I got there quickly.

I found Jeremy asleep in the office. I sigh.

"Teddy wishes to speak with you Marion." Mom told me.

"Alright." I head to the stage.

Dad is offline and Teddy, the child soul inside him, was floating above him.

"Hello, Marion." The ghost says as I get closer.

"Hello, Teddy. What do you need?" I smile at him.

I was close to them when they were alive, but now we are so close.

"The time is coming up. He has been to moved to night shift." Teddy tells me. "The plan will go into play. I need more to what you want before us souls move on."

"I told you a child. It will be like Jeremy and me were combined, but I wish for it after we get married." I explain. "That is all I wish."

"Ah, I see. Males can not have children so you wish for one to be made. We promise to give you your reward. It is a deal we made." Teddy smiles.

"He will be on night shift in awhile. Let him feel safe the few nights he has left." I nod. "I'll come in a night and we will make peace for you guys."

Teddy smiles bigger. "We'll talk again before we move on with our plan."

I smile as he goes back into my dad.

The gift is special to me. I get a baby that is for Jeremy and me. I do not want to adopt my first child, so I ask for help.

I head back to the office.

I hope Jeremy would be ok with the child. He is going to be special to me.

"Good morning sleep head." I smile as Jeremy wakes up.

Jeremy smiles at me sleeply. "I... I don't remember falling asleep." He laughs.

He looks so cute to me. I just can't help loving him.

"I'm taking you out to eat. We're going to a pancake shop." I wheel him out of there.

"I... Is it like a homemade one?" He looks at me.

"Yes, it is." I answer.

He remembers little stuff. We would go here when I had days off and he had the night shift.

I wonder if he'll pick banana French toast like he always did. I'll pick the chocolate chip pancakes.

I love this. It's a bit like old times.

**_Though, I wish he can remember everything. Then my life can be at peace. I love him and want him without forcing anything on to him._**

**_He loved me so bad, he took an really bad injury for me. That's just makes me love him more._**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am looking for people to go on my rp. I'm going to make a topic that will help with this story.**

**Five Nights at Freddy's: Roleplay is the name. Jeremy is open and I hope people can help give me ideas.**

**OMG! Run to Scott games right now! I was right!**

**Thank you _Cheshire cat is insane _for your ideas and help. I hope you can help with more.**

_**Pm me a name for the child soul inside Chicago and I may use it in the story. Any names will be looked at.**_

* * *

**No POV**

Teddy smiles. "We will help don't worry, James."

The child soul came out of Foxy. "Good. Both of them need help with this."

The soul in Bonnie came out. "Teddy, how will we help? We can only come out to talk to them at night. Also we can only touch when we're in the animals."

"Lucas. Don't worry. We're great at making plans." Teddy told him. "Marion is building new animations. They will help. Mr. Ending will finally get a suit."

"I have some ideas to help." James adds in. "Here it is..."

* * *

I got the perfect place to take Jeremy to help get some memories!

The Love Castle. We said for the first time we loved each other here. This has to jump something.

So I'm driving him up there. It's still night out and the night sun is up with his little friends.

"So remember anything?" I ask as I pull into the parking lot.

"N... No." Jeremy answer truthfully.

I sigh and get out. I put him in his wheelchair. Then we went inside.

"You brought me here. This is the first place we said I love you." I smile and feel sad.

My Jeremy has forgotten this place and that time. That memory is big for me.

"W... Wait! Bring m... Me to the r... Restroom!" Jeremy screams bloody murder!

"OK!" I race of to the restroom.

He scared me. I forgot to take a restroom stop on the way here. I should have taken him there first!

We made it to the restroom and I Go to put him in a stall.

"N... No. I want th... This one." Jeremy points at a bigger stall.

"Handicap one." I say and put him in it alone. "I'll be gone for a bit. I need to look for something." I tell him before walking off.

I need a way to get him on the roof! We can't take stairs, unless I carry him. Sadly I'm not very strong, so I'd be dropping him.

I don't know how to get him there. Is there something that can help me?

* * *

I don't have to use the restroom. I remembered I put something in this stall.

It was in an envelope. I wrote it to myself.

I quickly found it. "What d... Did I write in i... It?"

I open it and start to read it.

_I may not come back to read this, but I'll write this any ways._

_Don't let Marion slip away. Not like Mom. You knew she was going to somewhere bad with that man. Though that's not your fault. You could have help her a little._

_Marion is big and special. He broke your shell and lead you to freedom. He is not something you should just let Go of. Hold him tight and don't let him Go._

_Tell him, He is worth it. Those scars do not speak the truth about him, just other's opinions on him. Don't make yours like that._

_He chose to be your friend. If He chooses to be your love, treat him well._

_If you don't you will live with it and Freddy will kill you! So you'll be dead, you don't want that cause I don't and I'm you!_

_I hope this is helpful. Do a good job me._

_Jeremy, 1987 August 13, Friday_

_Ah! It's Friday the 13!_

I look at the paper. I was afraid I may not get him. I loved him so much.

I blink away tears. I wish I can remember something!

I look at the back.

There's a picture!

It's Marion, some animatrics, and me. Marion is shoving cake into my face and I'm trying to stop him. The animatronics are laughing, it seems like.

The cake said, happy late birthday. Everyone was also wearing partyhats.

On the back of the photo said 'First Birthday party you had since Mom died.'

I wipe my eyes. Why did I get hurt? What made Mangled mess up?

I'll look into that! Maybe I can get a memory!

"I... I'll get something." I tell myself.

* * *

There is nothing to help Jeremy get on the roof! I'm so mad!

I just want to show him the beautiful place He showed me.

I look around.

A single bench sat by the lake. The night sun was resting on the lake and it was huge.

"There's the place!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

I'll bring him here!

I race to Go get Jeremy.

He was waiting outside the restroom. He was looking very sad.

"Jeremy! Are you OK?" I run to him.

"... I'm not..." He looks at me. "I... I want to r... Remember."

"I'll help you. I will promise." I grab his hand. "I will not stop till then."

Jeremy smiles his real smile.

Oh! How long have I waited for that!

**_I promise, nothing will stop me to get you remembering things._**


	5. Sorry, not a chapter, but please read

**I have started a wikia to this story and I'm looking for help on it.**

**Anyone willing to help Please, Please, Pm me and not review it.**

**Or just Go to the wikia. **

** wiki/The_Puppet_Series_Wikia**

**That is the place.**

**I beg someone Please help me.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I need help making pages on it and tabs. **

**I'm sorry for the long wait for a chapter.**

_**Help me pick the name for the child soul inside of Chica. Review or Pm me.**_

* * *

_I sat in my seat at my desk. I'm on the day shift for the time being._

_That makes less time to be with Marion and a sad me._

_I'm staying at Mike's and I'm been very happy living with him. Marion even gets to come over._

_I'm looking at the camera for the little kids room. The kids are upset because Mangled disappeared._

_I get up. I was going to tell Mike I'm going to look, but he was fast asleep and I want to thank him. So I let him sleep._

_I walk to the parts room. I peek in. Everyone was OK._

_"Jeremy, what you need?" Freddy jumps up._

_I scream. I thought they sleep during the day._

_"Wow! Calm down." Bonnie stands up._

_"S... Sorry, you scared m... Me. I'm l... Looking for Mangled." I sigh and close the door._

_They still scare me. I've been with them for a few months and they still make my bones shake. I'm even more scared because of the children inside of them. They like to talk to me._

_"Jere, what's up?" Toy Chica walk by._

_I'm happy she has her eyes and beak, or I may have screamed like a girl again._

_"L... Looking for Mangled." I smile back._

_"She went with Vincent to the employee room." She waves and walks away._

_I nod and head there. Marion is afraid of this room, but I like the room because I can have alone time._

_"H... Hey Vincent." I step in._

_"Hey!" He turns around holding a screwdriver. _

_"F... Fixing Mangled?" I was scared by that, but that's because everything scares me._

_"Ugh... Yes! I'm trying to at least." Vincent smirks creepily at me._

_"I... I can help." I step forward._

_"No!" He holds the screwdriver up._

_"O... OK. I'll j... Just leave." I ran out the door, but saw him open Mangled's head._

* * *

_I was made to clean puke in the little kid room._

_"Blah! I... It's so gross!" I turn green just looking at it._

_"My little kid! Apples! Play!" Mangled is having a stroke in the corner._

_"Wow!" I run up to her and grab her head. "M... Mangled! Hey c... Calm down!"_

_She swings around. "Play! Kids! Eat!"_

_"H... Hey!" I jump back. "I... I'll get my m... Manager."_

_I run out the room. "V... Vincent I need you!"_

_I saw him in the prize room. I've noticed he's been staring at Marion too much. It's creepy._

_"What Jeremy?" He turns around._

_"M... Mangled is messing up. I... I thought you f... Fixed her." I am panicking a bit._

_"I um... Did. I'll look at her again." Then he rushes off._

* * *

_Today's Marion's birthday. I'm very happy and mad._

_I get to spend a day with the love of my life... And Vincent will not fix Mangled!_

_So I'm going to watch her today. Sadly that kills my time with Marion._

_I followed her till it was present time. Nothing happened so I decided to spend time with Marion as we have cake._

_"Let's sing!" The animatronics start it out._

_I sing along, but slow down as I notice Mangled on the roof. She does what she did in the office before they accepted me._

_I stand up slowly. The sing changes to one about birthday cake._

_I move without thinking as Mangled swings for Marion._

_Then I heard a terrible sound and my head explodes is pain. I fall, but someone catches me._

_"Marion? What happened?" I ask him as I look up._

_He's yelling at me, but I can't hear him._

_"Marion, what's wrong? I'm scared!" I'm screaming, but my mouth won't work._

_**"Jeremy!"**_

_"Marion!"_

* * *

"Jeremy wake up!" I'm shakes by the boy who was in my dream.

"M... Marion?" I look at him.

"We're at Mike's house. I'll get your chair." Marion smiles at me and goes to the back of the car.

It was a dream... No! A memory!

"I... I remember." I whisper to myself.

Mike comes out and gets me.

"M... Marion, sorry I f... Fell asleep." I ruin our time together.

"It's OK. You still need a lot of sleep." He smiles at me. "Bye."

"Bye." Mike and I wave goodbye till he was out of our sight.

"M... Mike, who is V... Vincent?" I look up at him.

"He's my manager and he fixes the animatronics sometime." Mike looks down at me.

"C... Crap."

He doesn't fix them. He's bad at it...

Wait!

She didn't start messing up till Vincent 'fixed' her!

He!

* * *

I let Jeremy sleep on the way home and was yelling for the purple guy.

He yelled about Aunt Mangled and her needing fixed.

He started to yell for me and saying he was scared.

I wanted to cry, but I didn't till I was out of their sight.

I know what he was dreaming of. He said what he said at my party.

Only...

I got to hear his thoughts this time. How scared he was, how he wanted me, and had no clue what was going on.

So, I'm in my garage crying my eyes out. I'm too sad to even go inside.

I wish I saw that coming. I wished I help.

I wish Vincent fixed Aunt Mangled in Jeremy's dream!

I'm so sad!

_**Jeremy, I wish I can be strong and help you, but my mind is too weak. I feel like I'm no help to you.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**I need help making pages on it and tabs. **

**Chica's child soul name is _Hanna! _Thanks for giving me some to work on.**

**Ocs and remakes will start being added in now. **

**Got an oc you want in? Give me it in a Pm or on my forum, and you may get to see them in the series!**

**Also don't review things from this onto my first story. You'll being a spoiler and I don't like that. Please keep stuff for and from this on this story review and not the other.**

* * *

_**No POV.**_

**_In the pizzeria after hours._**

"Another one guys. It's getting hard to keep this hidden." Mike walks pass the children ghost. "Try to keep them from killing."

"We're sorry! We couldn't stop them!" James yells.

"I say it's partly his fault." Mike looks at the bloody parrot suit.

He watched as an animatronic shoved a teenage boy into the suit. He couldn't stop them even if he tried.

Well... If he got the souls out than maybe the boy could have lived.

"He shouldn't of broke into here. Now he joins the show." Mike turns the suit on.

"See you tomorrow Mike." The souls call out as he heads for the door.

"I'll be back. Make sure I can talk to the poor soul." He turned very serious as he left.

The souls go into their suits as the parrot suit turns on.

"H-Hello? **_Squawk! _**Where am I?" The parrot stands up.

Foxy waves at him. "Follow me, please."

They went to Pirate Cove.

* * *

Mike calls me once his shift was over.

"Marion, I... Turned on another suit." He tells me right away.

"Alright. Another friend to the show." I smile.

Mikes been turning on suits and even write the people to remake my family who was scrapped.

"Bye. See ya later." I hang up.

I need to see it. Them! They're people, too!

I get dressed in normal clothes. I don't need to work, I'm just checking out the new guy or girl and spending time with Jeremy.

I drive to the restaurant and see Jeremy out front. There was also a guy waiting with him.

He's the guy who gives us parts for my family.

"Hi." I walk up. "I'll sign of for that." I sign off for whatever he brought for me.

I watch with Jeremy as he brings a big box inside.

Thats not parts. It's to big to be parts.

"Hey Jeremy. I have to check on a few things before we start hanging out." I frown at him.

"I... I want to talk t... To the staff, so i... It's OK." He smiles at me.

"Alright. Meet you in the party room." I smile and head off.

I went to Pirate Cove. Maybe the new person is there.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marion." Uncle Foxy gets up. "Here to see the new guy?"

"Yes. Is he here?" I smile and walk in.

"I'm right here." I jump and look at a parrot to my side. "I'm Terry."

"Hi Terry. I'm Marion and the owner of this pizzeria." I shake a hand... Or does that count as a wing?

"Nice to meet you." Terry nods happily.

"I'll set a room to be your stay in room, but right now I have another thing to check." I hide out the room to a room only Mike and me are allowed in.

New suits, endos, or animatronics go here. I allow Mike in here to count and set up for new animatronics.

I didn't have to look hard for the big box because it was jumping.

Someone is in there!

I run up to it. "Hello?"

"Marion!"

Hey! That sounds like...

I open the box.

"BB!" I yell as I look at my old family member.

"Marion, I'm so happy to see you!" He hugs me.

"Me, too."

* * *

I talked to everyone there and found out Vincent was working today.

Now we can have a talk.

"Hey Jeremy." He smiles at me.

"Vincent... Y... You fixed Mangled up, r... Right?" I ask.

"I fixed her up for Marion. He was asking for it." Vincent smiles creepily at me.

"I a... Asked you to... Y... You messed up on fixing h... Her." I stand my ground a little.

"Um... She was OK for a few hours, then everything got bad again." Vincent gets this look in his eyes.

"Oh... A... At least you tr... Tried." I wheel back.

"I'm going to fix Foxy for him." Vincent smile is changing into something that scares me. "I'll get it right this time."

"H... He's getting someone else to f... Fix him." I said and he steps to me.

Vincent, you're scaring and creeping me out! Get back!

I wheel back and bump into someone.

"Wow, you OK guy?" I look up to see another teen.

I look back at Vincent to see that he wasn't there anymore.

"Y... Yeah... I'm f... Fine." I look back at the teen.

"That's good." He nods and walks off.

I look at the ground. I got scared. I didn't like that.

Fixed Mangled for Marion?

What does that mean?

* * *

**_No POV_**

"I see bad things happening." Teddy whispers to the other souls on stage with him as he had Freddy keep singing.

"You noticed Vincent, too?" Lucas played the guitar.

"I've noticed." Hanna said as she stands there. She never had Chica do anything.

"Something happened. I think we need to work fast before someone gets hurt." Teddy looks around and stops on Vincent.

"Agreed!" The other souls go back to the animatronics.

**_"I got my eyes on you. All four of them. My own and the eyes of my friend. I'll watch you." _**Then Teddy went back inside Freddy.


	8. Chapter 7

**I need help making pages on it and tabs. **

**Chica's child soul name is _Hanna! _Thanks for giving me some to work on.**

**Ocs and remakes will start being added in now. **

**Got an oc you want in? Give me it in a Pm or on my forum, and you may get to see them in the series!**

* * *

I got Mike to bring me with him on his shift. He told me there was records of every animatronic and their checkups. They also keep footage of some nights.

The ones most looked at, at least from Mike, is the day of the _Bite _and the day after that.

Mike disappeared once we got there and I went to the office. Everything I need is in there.

I got to work right away.

After half an hour, I found Mangled's last checkup.

_Animatronic had blood in mouth and broken and missing teeth which happened from biting a person. _

_Animatronic had marks on it's suit and endoskeleton which happened from staff hitting it._

_Animatronic endoskeleton head was open and memory chip wasn't there, unknown why it was missing._

_Animatronic danger mode was turned on, unknown why it was on._

_Animatronic keep saying 'Get puppet. Kill puppet.' Unknown why those were the only words in its system_.

I freeze. Someone must have messed with her... Well with her more.

I decide to check the footage to try and find Mangled and someone with her.

The first person to get to her was Mike. He held her down and tried to shut her off, but he fell off. He looks around and calls for the manager. Then he left her and went back to the party room.

The second was Vincent. He shuts her off and opens her head. He starts yelling.

"_Why didn't you get the puppet?! You got the wrong guy, you stupid piece of crap. You!_" He starts to rip out something out of her head.

I turn off the footage. I just need to find one thing.

Who or what is puppet and why Vincent want him gone?

* * *

I have no clue what happen today. I wasn't myself. I wasn't in my own body.

I found it weird. I can see my face or body.

I found my sister and she gave me a picture.

In the picture... I was inside a parrot.

I hear the other people move around.

They told me, I died. That I broke into here and was killed by the animatronics.

So, I have to clue what to do now. I'm just siting here with the drawing my _alive _sister gave me.

"Terry, Mike is here to talk to you." The oldest child told me.

I turn around to find the four children and a man, who I have to say is alive.

"Hello, Terry. I'm Mike and I'm here to help you. Also to help set up the plan and deal for the children." Mike walks to me. "Now, let's start..."

This Mike guy told me what happened and what is going to happen now.

"So I help the owner get pay back?" I ask to make it clear.

"Yes, at least till your set free." Mike turns to the other dead people. "You guys need to decide who lives again. I have to go to Jeremy." Then he walks away.

The children look around. They look scared.

The oldest come to me. "I'm Teddy. I make most plans."

The youngest comes up. "I'm James. I sorta help."

A girl comes up next. "I'm Hanna. I help keep an eye on them."

The last boy comes up. "I'm Lucas... I have nothing else to say."

"I'm Terry. I have no idea what I'm going to do." I tell truthfully.

"I can tell you." Teddy came up to me. "Right now, help up decide who will be remade into Marion's and Jeremy's child."

What?! Someone gets to live again?!

I want to!

Wait... I'm a teen and these are children no older than 10. One of them need to go. I had longer life than any of them.

* * *

I was planning how to set up for Vincent on night shift, but Jeremy and Mike keep calling me and I can focus!

I accepted Jeremy's call.

"Hello?" I answer.

"H... Hi Marion. I h... Have some questions." Jeremy sounds tired, too. "Can y... You answer them?"

"Yeah. Shoot away." Man, we need sleep.

"Wh... Who is puppet?" He asks.

He frown and hold back a cry. He forgot what I was and sometime am now.

"P... Puppet is me... When I dress up as Marionette." I answer.

I wish I don't have to tell him who I am and play as.

"You a... Are puppet? OK... What d... Did you to, to g... Get Vincent mad at y... You?" Jeremy yawns.

I freeze. I got Purple Guy mad at me?

What did I do?

Did... Did he found out I'm the kid he tried to kill?!

I need to get my payback right away.

"I don't know. Hey, Jere. I have to leave. I've got to get ready for something." I say truthfully.

"Al... Alright, bye." Jeremy waits.

"Bye... Love you." I hang up.

I got to get ahead on my plan.

Wait. Why Jeremy know I got him mad?!

* * *

**_Now I have things I need to find out. I'll stop at nothing to find it out._**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ocs and remakes will start being added in now.**

**Got an oc you want in? Give me it in a Pm or on my forum, and you may get to see them in the series!**

_**For the ocs, they can be human, animatronic, or animstronic/ghost. They also can't have powers unless they are in ghost form. I'm sorry for not saying this sooner.**_

**_I'm still adding in some ocs that I was given, but I may not build off of them if they have those problems._**

**Also, Happy Father Day!**

* * *

"I don't want to be alive again. I want to see my mom and dad." Teddy tells all of us.

What?! He doesn't want to live?

"I don't want to, also. I want to see my twin brother again." Hanna crosses her arms.

Another one?!

I want to be alive and slowly I'm becoming close to saying I want to be the one to be alive again.

"How about James? He's been alive the shortest." I say.

Others before me. Remember that. Others before you.

"I don't want to. Though Marion and Jeremy are kind, the world they live in isn't." James let's out as he plays with toys.

Now it's just Lucas and me. He hasn't really even talked.

"I don't want to. I am also not going to give reasons." Lucas looks at me. "Do you want it?"

"Yes, bu-."

"Don't say that word." Teddy stops me. The other kids look like they were going to laugh.

"OK." I see. It will make everyone go off topic with laughter.

"Terry is becoming the child. Thing set and no more changes." Teddy said. He smirks. "Now back to our daily duties."

The children ghost burst out laughing. I laugh a little at that.

"OK. OK. Back to the suits." Teddy smiles as everyone heads to their suits.

I head back to the parrot. He looks dangerous to me, but so does all the other suits.

I'm going to be alive again! I'm so happy and sad.

The kids don't want to be alive and I really want to. I feel like they need more of a life .

* * *

I head to my pizzeria early. I need to check out the safe room.

I walk in and shut off the alarm before it goes off.

"Marion, it's been awhile." Golden Bonnie stands up.

"Vincent never fixed your ear." I mess with the ear.

"He only comes in he to wear me." Shadow Freddy, who I'm thinking of calling Purple Freddy, stands up.

I nod. "Alright. I came to see if everyone is alright."

They nod instead of answer.

"Good. Now I have a date with Jeremy." I smile and head out again.

I'm taking Jeremy to the movies. I've never been there and he wanted to see this one movie really bad.

He wants to show me something, but he never said what it was. He said I'll be very happy once I see it.

I drove to Mike's house quietly thinking to myself. I was thinking of what it could be he wanted me to see.

I just can't think of what it could be. I'm thinking so hard I have a head ache.

I stop in front of the house. Jeremy is already out front waiting.

"Hey, Jere." I call as I open the door for him.

"H... Hi Marion.".Jeremy calls out happily.

I put Jeremy and his chair in the car.

"What you want to show me?" I ask him.

He smiles at me. "Y... You have to wait."

I groan. Then smiles. "I'll try to wait... But I may not be able to."

Jeremy laughs. "Pl... Please try your best t... To wait."

* * *

I don't want to make him wait because it's big.

I stood up! I can stand now!

That's what I want to show him. It's really big!

Though I can't walk still, standing is pretty good.

Also, I want to take Marion some where new, so I'm taking him to the movie.

We stop at the movies. I'm going to show him now! I can't wait!

Marion gets out and gets my chair. I open my door.

"H... Hey Marion!" I jump out the car and stand.

Marion drops my chair. "Jeremy!" He runs over and picks me up.

He's crying and I have really no clue he would cry.

"Can you walk, too?" Marion asks.

"N... Not yet." I answer.

Marion put me back in my chair. He looks so happy.

"It's OK. Even standing is good." He tells me. "Now let's go see that movie."

"M... Marion." I call him.

"Yes."

**_"I like you a lot." Then I smile at him._**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ocs and remakes will start being added in now.**

**Got an oc you want in? Give me it in a Pm or on my forum, and you may get to see them in the series!**

_**For the ocs, they can be human, animatronic, or animstronic/ghost. They also can't have powers unless they are in ghost form.**_

**Please check out my new story, We're Both Misfits. It is Fritz x Mike story and is an Au. It has the ability to change from human to an animal like form.**

* * *

He said he liked me! Though that's not a I love you, I still got happiness.

"I like you, too." I smile as we go into the movies.

Maybe I'm not very forgotten in his head. I'm just behind a door waiting to be open.

I smile as we watched the previews.

"Move." A guy looks at Jeremy with anger.

"S... Sorry for blocking." Jeremy wheels back to let him in.

"Oops." The guy spills his drink on Jere.

"Ah!" Jeremy jumps as the liquid gets on him.

I could tell that wasn't an accident. I stand up.

"Don't be a douche." Mike told me new words to use in case this happens.

The guy turns to me. "What you say?"

I get closer to him. "Don't be a douche, OK?"

He lifts his hand that was in a fist.

"Oh. You're going to play weak man. Bully people who can't protect themselves well and beat others who are man enough to tell you to stop." My eye twitches at how annoyed I am.

"I'm not weak!" The guy yells.

"Sh. Don't yell. Also if you're strong you would just go to your seat instead of starting a fight." I smile at him.

It wasn't I win smile or I got you smile. It was it's the truth smile.

The man goes into his seat red faced. His friends were whispering.

"You OK Jere?" I turn to him worried.

"Y... Yeah. Plus h... He only got it on my blankets." He takes it off to show nothing hit him.

"Let's put this in the bag." I pull the bag out and put the water blanket in it.

The movie begins.

* * *

The movie was different from the trailers it had.

It was about a guy coming back after getting hurt bad. He became a serial killer to get pay back on the men who hurt him.

I look Marion. He looks like something is attacking something in his head.

I look back at the screen.

"Ah!" I jump and hugs Marion's arm.

The guy popped out of no where with a huge ax. I didn't think that would happen.

Marion blushes and looks at me out the corner of his eye. "You OK?"

"Y... Yeah. Th... This is different from the trailers." I let go of him.

Marion sighs and puts his arm around me. "I'll protect you from anything. Got that?"

I blush and smile. "Y... Yes. I got th... That."

I feel safe and loved. I love this feeling and I want more of it.

I am beginning to fall for Marion. I know Mike said he changed and he's different from before.

I loved him before and I'm beginning to again.

I know I'm not the same. I don't know how far I am from old me to now me.

I smile at Marion.

I am still scared by this movie. I hope I didn't annoy Marion with my jumping and screaming.

* * *

I watched the movie and thought about my plan.

I'm a guy that got hurt... And I want revenge, but I don't want to kill him.

Killing is bad and I won't be any better than Purple Guy.

I'm like the guy in the movie.

The guy is scaring Jeremy.

Will I become that guy and scare Jeremy?

I'm only after one guy and this guy is after about 10.

I feel terrible. I need to work out my plan more.

"I... It's over." Jeremy pokes me nose.

I make a squeak noise and laugh. I get and up.

"And where else you want to go?" I ask as we move along.

"G... Game stop." Jeremy looks up at me.

"To the shop of games!" I race with him.

He laughs and gives his lovely smile. I give my biggest smile back.

I never want to hurt him. I want us to be OK.

* * *

I've stayed in pirate cove all day.

A guy came in matching Vincent description. He went to Foxy, who was power down because James wasn't in him right now.

He opens his head.

I walk over to him slowly. No one, but Mike and Marion know I'm online.

I reach out to him.

"Stupid Marion. He knew what was happening." He mumbles. "He needs to go before saying it was me instead of that father. Your remake failed. Maybe you won't."

**"What are you doing to my friend?" **I growl at him.

He turns around with a jump.

I pick him up. "Leave my friends alone." I carry him to the exit and toss him out.

James came back. He glares at the adult who couldn't see him.

"I'm just imaging it." Vincent said and runs off.

I look at James. "He was messing with your suit."

"He is getting bad. We need to get the plan going." James messes with Foxy to get him normal.

"Agreed."

* * *

_**The king's plan is about to be in play. His knights are ready at his command. His queen has no clue about his revenge or he has knights.**_

**_Be ready evil. The power of anger and justice may over cone you._**


	11. Chapter 10

**I am no longer taking ocs. It's too hard to add them in.**

**Please check out my new story, We're Both Misfits. It is Fritz x Mike story and is an Au. It has the ability to change from human to an animal like form.**

**Please check my new story, Does He Love Me, Too? It's a Jeremike.**

_**Ocs:**_

**_Terry and Roger- Kuriafriend _**

_**Springcat- Blue the Raptor **_

**_SkyGear- Marrionette AKA Puppet_**

_**Masky- **_**_PurpleButterDinosaur_**

**_Dorthy- An_****_otherFanFictionGirl (This is in thought. She will appear, but I may not keep your idea on her)_**

**Some ocs will play a big part while others make short appearances.**

* * *

I had to go to my pizzeria. I was told I was getting a new a set of animatronics.

The owners didn't want them, so I agreed to take them from them.

The place isn't open yet since it's something and the workers waited to spend time with families.

I say hi to everyone and head to our spare room for new parts and animatronics.

I have three new crates. Each one with a note saying who they are.

I go to the first box.

"Masky the bear." I read out loud.

I open the box.

The bear has a cloak, hood, mask, and ripped jeans, Without that he is an old ripped up, burned, and stained golden bear animatronic with feathers on his forearms and claws.

He doesn't look kid friendly. I may have him fixed or just leave him back here.

I go to the next box.

"Springcat. From Fredbear Dinner."

I open this box.

She was golden and all torn up too. Her endo is exposed on the entire right side of her face, as is her left ear. Her endo arm is also completely exposed from the shoulder on the right. Her one good eye is pink and her bowtie is dark blue.

She needs fix up, too! I can't spend too much to fix everyone.

I go to the last box.

"SkyGear the wolf/fox. Can't decide what this one is? Maybe the guys don't know."

I open the last box.

She just had blue eyes. The rest of her was white. She wasn't damaged.

"You can probably be in the show." I tell her.

There was need to fix. I may give her a little color, but other than that she is OK.

* * *

I was out this morning. I was thinking of what Vincent meant by fixing for Marion.

I think he hates him and I feel like there is going to be something bad happening in a few days.

"Hey Jeremy."

Ah! It's Vincent!

"H... Hi." I turn around to him.

"Want to meet my friend?" He walks to me with a girl.

"S... Sure."

I don't want to say no. He scares me too much to go against him.

The girl smiles. "Hi. I'm Dorthy, but please call me Ann."

She has purple hair and wears purple just like Vincent. She has light blue eyes.

"H... Hi. I'm Jeremy." I smile shyly.

I feel like she is bad, but don't judge by feelings.

"You going to work at the pizzeria again?" Vincent asks.

"M... Maybe. I have t... To wait for Marion to accept me." I get a bit nervous.

"I was thinking of joining the pizzeria also." Dorthy said as she does a smile.

"I... I'm going to go." I wheel away fast.

"Bye Jeremy." They call after me.

I don't like being closer to him. Now this girl?

No. Don't judge her yet, Jere.

I'm heading home. I have a plan to make.

I want to learn more about Marion and I'm going to set up a plan to slowly learn about him.

* * *

"Terry?" A teenage boy calls me.

"Roger." I whisper to myself.

I learned teens and adults can't see me till the sun sets.

"He came looking for me."

I fly around him. He's not reaching to me.

I feel like crying. He can't see me!

My best friend can't see me!

"Terry, a guy named Mike said I can find you here." Roger looks around. "He said come when the sun is setting."

I look out the window. It is setting.

"Three. Two. One." Teddy counts down. "Now let the dead be seen." He sits on the stage.

"Terry!" Roger cries seeing me now. He gets the face he makes when he tries not to cry.

"Roger!" I try to hug him, but I go right through him.

"He hasn't mastered that yet." Teddy gets off the stage.

"Who are you?!" My friend begins to panic.

"I'm Teddy. I'm going to help Terry with some things. Don't worry. You can see him again after we finish our things." Teddy tells him.

"Is that true Terry?" Roger looks at me.

"Yes. It is true." I smile at him.

* * *

_**No POV**_

"OK. Marion set a date for the plan." Teddy tells the other children souls.

"It's set now?" James claps his hands. "Yay!"

"We start the plan when Marion's bell goes off. He set it for 3 am." Teddy smiles.

"We will be ready at Marion command." Hannah smiles, too.

"We won't hold back. Payback is a dish best sold fast and easy." Lucas said.

**"We are ready. Give your command and we will carry out our roles. See you soon evil."**


	12. Chapter 11

**Pllease check out my new story, We're Both Misfits. It is Fritz x Mike story and is an Au. It has the ability to change from human to an animal like form.**

**Please check my new story, Does He Love Me, Too? It's a Jeremike.**

**Thank you, AnotherFanFictionGirl for your character. She just helped me get out of a writer block.**

**I'll try to post more chapters.**

* * *

I woke up. I get out of bed and head to the kitchen cause I smelled pancakes!

"P... Pancakes." I smile.

Mike turns around and drops the plate holding the said food.

"Wh... Why did you do that?" I frown. My food!

"How did you get here?!" He yells at me.

"I..." I stop and look around. "Walked..."

I smile and walk around.

"I... I'm walking! Also y... You dropped the pancakes." I stop and look at the food on the floor.

"Why don't we go to the pizzeria and eat with Marion?" Mike starts picking up the food.

"I'll walk!" I quickly change clothes and head to the pizzeria.

This opens a lot of new doors for me.

Maybe even my relationship with Marion also.

I can take him to the beach and walk with him. I can walk around without making him work.

I can go on the roof of the Love Castle place! That's where we confessed our love to each other before!

Maybe I can remake it. Have us go there and say I love him.

But do I really love him?

I feel like I love him, but my head is confused.

Am I forcing myself to love him since he loves me?

I don't feel him forcing me into anything, so I can't say he's forcing me.

He's really nice and never lost hope in me. He does a lot for me.

I like him, but is this love?

I have more to learn about him and myself.

I stop and get a new paper since the front page got my attention.

_Local pizzeria planning to close. The owner, Marion, said the restaurant is becoming to old and the building is becoming dangerous to be in. He did not say if he will open another restaurant. _

Marion's planning to close the pizzeria?!

Why didn't he tell me?!

What will happen to everyone there?!

* * *

I sigh as I sit in the office watching the cameras.

I want this place to stay open, but it needs fixed up a lot and these guys said I have to clean up the animatronics.

I didn't think the worker I was talking to would run out and tell everyone.

I told him if I can't find a guy who can work on this place, I may have to close it.

People came in today wanting to ask me why I even thought about closing this place. They got mad since their kids love it here.

I asked them, do you want your kid to be in a dangerous place?

They agreed with me it should get fixed.

First off. I'll get this ventilation fixed.

It makes the safe room and the office hot. It horrible!

I need to talk to my workers. I'll tell them when I'll have this place closed if I even decide to close this place.

I sigh and get up. The day guard was finally here.

"Is it true?" He asks as he takes the seat now.

"Not fully. Don't talk to Franklin about things." I set the tablet in his hands and leave.

I head to the front door.

"Ow! Ow!" A voice calls out.

I turn and see Jeremy limping to a bench.

I run to him and put him the bench.

He was walking. Well, limping more like it.

"Jeremy, what happened?" I'm sitting down by his legs.

"I... I woke up and f... Found out I could walk. I... I decided to walk t... To the pizzeria, but my l... Legs started to hurt." Jeremy was almost crying.

I get up. "I'll get the spare wheelchair I have in my car. Stay here."

I races to my car and got the wheelchair out. I run back to Jeremy.

"Here it is." I help him into the chair.

"I... I thought I had it back f... Fully." Jeremy looks at the ground.

"Even walking a little is good Jeremy." I smile and hug him. "You were and are good. Good job for making it this far."

Jeremy hugs me back and smiles. "Th... Thank you."

We let go of each other.

"For what?" I frown.

"F.. For always being there for m... Me." Jeremy smile.

I smile. "I'll always be there for you. You mean a lot to me."

* * *

**No POV**

**Pizzeria**

"He's planning on closing the pizzeria?! How are we going to get our revenge on Vincent!" Lucas looks over a lady's shoulder reading the newspaper.

"I already talk to him about it. He won't close this place till Vincent is taken care of." Teddy looks at the others.

"We need to get ready now! We have five time to waste!" James yells.

"You mean zero time to waste, James. Zero comes before five and zero means nothing." Teddy corrects his friend.

"Oh! I said five because I like it." James frowns.

**"The time to get evil is creeping up fast. Justice will be done."**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**No POV**

_**Location Unknown**_

"He's planning to close the pizzeria, Vincent." The girl in purple holds a newspaper.

"We need to work faster, my love." Vincent was looking at blueprints. "Ann, I need you get Marion off focus for a few days."

"I'll gladly do that." Dorthy gets up. "Let's work on a plan."

"I have one. I'm going to mess with Foxy and have you keep him focused on something else."

"Looking at Foxy's blueprints?"

The man nods. "Yes. He's different from is remake."

"OK. I'll get him distracted for you." Dorthy smiles at him.

**"We'll leave no witnesses from the acts I've done. The one who knows too much will soon be knowing nothing at all."**


	13. Chapter 12

**Pllease check out my new story, We're Both Misfits. It is Fritz x Mike story and is an Au. It has the ability to change from human to an animal like form.**

**Please check my new story, Does He Love Me, Too? It's a Jeremike.**

* * *

I decided to go out with Jeremy today. I told him to stay in his wheelchair since his legs were hurting.

I decide to take him to the museum. It's new for him and me.

I was gently pushing him along when a purple lady came up. She reminded me of Vincent.

"Hello Marion." She said a bit funny.

"Hello. May I ask, who are you?" I let go of Jeremy's wheelchair.

"I'm Dorthy, but please call me Ann." She takes my hand.

"Hello Ann. Is there anything you want to talk about?" I shake her hand.

She had a tight hold on my hand and wouldn't let go.

"Anything you want to talk about, honey." She finally let's me go.

Jeremy was now facing us. He looks a bit upset.

"I want to talk about the robot part of here. Jeremy and I were just heading there. You can come if you want." I give her a smile.

"Sure. I'll come with you." Ann does a smirk.

We head to that area. I pushed an upset Jeremy there. I have no clue why he's mad or what he's mad at.

Once there, I put Jeremy by one of the TVs that give you information on the things in the room. Then I went to talk to Ann.

She knew a lot more about the endoskeletons than I thought.

Like the new ones and old ones. She knew a lot about them.

I almost forgot about Jeremy being at the TV.

"I have to be with Jeremy. I came here to spend time with him." I look at the boy.

I was pulled into a hug by Dorthy. "I'll spend time with him, too." She whispers to me.

I look at Jeremy he looks even more mad.

What's got in him?

* * *

Why am I so mad at them?!

No. I'm not mad.

I feel hurt. I just really know why.

Why isn't he pushing her away? Why isn't he saying he's here with me? Why does he keep talking to her even when he sees me upset?!

I think I'm jealous.

I want Marion to pay attention to me. I want him to hang out with me. I want him...

I think I love him. It's more clear now.

I want him to show me love and I want to give it back.

I want this girl gone!

I think a bit more.

I think she's with Vincent. They wear the same things and they were together.

Wah!

Maybe she's with Vincent and wants to harm Marion!

"M... Marion! I w... Want to go eat!" I shout at him.

No one, and I mean no one, will hurt him as long as I'm with him.

"OK. We can go to DQ and get ice cream." Marion smiles and grabs my chair. "Bye Ann."

"Bye honey." She waves and smiles at us.

I get mad at that.

No one calls my man honey! He's mine!

I sigh.

I need to calm down and focus more on keeping Marion safe without saying people are trying to harm him.

That may be harder than I think.

* * *

I look at Vincent and growl.

He's back in here messing with Foxy again. James is out with the kids again.

I get out my suit. I fly over to the purple man.

I close the head on his hands.

"Ow!" Vincent pulls his hands away. "Son of a-"

"Don't say it." I whisper in his ear.

"What?! Who said back?!" He looks around.

I turn on my suit.

**"Me. Now leave my friend alone." **I use the parrot suit to talk to him.

Vincent gets up. "Wow!" He looks around.

James came back. "He's here."

"Get in Foxy fast!" I shout at him.

James went into Foxy. The animatronic stood up.

He does a screech.

The same one I last heard before I died.

Vincent turns to Foxy.

"You shouldn't be in here." Foxy growls.

I get into the parrot and squawk at him.

Vincent looks around before running out the room.

I follow him before the fox animatronic stops me.

"We aren't allow to roam during the day. We'll wait to get him." Foxy tells me.

"Why are we not allowed?" I turn to him.

"Have you ever heard of the Bite of '87?" Foxy sits down.

"I heard it happened at... An animatronic did that?!" I sit down beside him.

"Yes, Terry. It was my remake. They called her, Mangled. She was messed with before she bite Jeremy."

"I bet Vincent did it!" I yell and stand up.

"I think so too."

* * *

**"I'm watching this play out. My king set the time, but evil is moving fast than he planned. I'm about to take take my king's command. I'll decide the attack with or without him. It's getting dangerous for people who are alive." The ghost sighs. "I will need to move fast so no harm is done."**


	14. Chapter 13

**Pllease check out my new story, We're Both Misfits. It is Fritz x Mike story and is an Au. It has the ability to change from human to an animal like form.**

**Please check my new story, Does He Love Me, Too? It's a Jeremike.**

**I'm sorry for being behind on this story.**

_**Warning: This chapter will have a sence not won't be very good because the author doesn't know how to write them.**_

_**Warning: A curse word is used in this chapter.**_

* * *

Vincent will be working night shift starting today. I will also take a few days off from being Marionette to get ready.

I'm at home looking over the old photos the other pizzeria had. I'm trying to find the children in the photos, even if they are hidden.

Jeremy can't hang out today. He made plans of his own.

He said we can probably hang out later. Once all his stuff is done.

I... I kissed him before we left each other. It was on the cheek, but to me that is still something.

Looked like it meant something to him also. He changed colors and smiled at me.

I sigh happily to myself. He didn't yell or get grossed out.

He was going to say more, but cut himself off halfway through it. I want to know why.

He's also been giving our new friend Ann death looks. He doesn't seem to like her very much.

Well, I guess he doesn't like her hanging on me or her taking all my attention.

I don't want to be mean to them, but it's too hard to share my attention enough between them fairly.

I wish I can make another me. One that doesn't talk.

The other me can be for Ann or Dorthy. She talks all the time and I don't want to answer all those stupid questions she asks.

I feel like I'm falling back with my relationship with Jeremy. I don't know how it's happening though.

Like the saying goings, every step forward is two steps back.

Maybe, I should make a day where only me and Jeremy hangs out, somewhere where Ann can't bug me and make Jere mad.

"Yes!" I found a photo with all four of the kids.

In the photo, Teddy, Hannah, Lucas, and James are looking at plushies we give. The picture was taken from behind the counter.

"I'll keep this to remember them. Their days of being trapped are almost gone." I smile, but let out tears at the same time.

My friends are going to leave me. I don't want them to go, but they need to go.

They need to be free. They need to be at peace.

* * *

I decided to follow Dorthy today. I really need to talk to her.

Well, more like give her a warning.

Somehow everywhere Marion and I are at, she's there to get all his attention.

It's making me mad with her being there. I just want to spend with Marion and she gets in the way!

I need to talk to her.

We ended up in the pizzeria, in Pirate Cove.

"D... Dorothy, we need to talk." I get up out of my chair.

I can stand longer, but the only problem I have is trying to walk. I get serious pains in my legs. I have to work on walking my doctor told me.

"About what Jeremy?" She turns to me.

The way she acted and looked around Marion, seems to have disappeared.

"I... I want you to st... Stop messing with Marion. You are w... With Vincent. You d... Don't need to mess with my man."

Wait! Wait, wait!

She is with Vincent. Vincent wants to hurt Marion. He has to get him distracted to do something.

Oh my God!

She is the distraction!

"Oh, but I need to mess with him." Dorthy walks closer to me.

"Y... You are bad like V... Vincent. Stop m... Messing with Marion!" I stand up straight.

Stand your ground Jeremy! Don't back down!

"Y... You guys are trying to h... Hurt him! I remember V... Vincent messing with M... Mangled, making her mess up!" I yell.

She stops.

"Do it Vincent."

Then something goes around my neck. Then, it was pulled back.

I gag and cough. I grab the thing around my neck.

The person doing this to me is taller than me. Then pull me off the ground.

I reach into my pocket for something to get me out of this.

I can't breathe and my eyesight is turning fuzzy.

I pull out a spray bottle. I have no clue what's in it, but God I hope it hurts this son of a bitch that's choking!

I point it behind my head and spray everywhere I could.

"Ah!" I was let go and fall to the ground.

I gasp for air and look behind me.

It was Vincent! He just tried to kill me!

I get up and grab the bottle. I race out the room.

"H... Help!" I shout, but it came out quiet.

Then, I realize.

The pizzeria is closed today. No one should be in here.

I run on the street.

"H... Help me!" I shout and get on the road.

I'm blacking out. I can't see really good anymore, but I think a car stopped.

"H... Help me! A crazy m... Man attacked me!" I shout out in my quiet voice.

I see a person get out the car before I fall to the ground.

My head explodes with pain and I fall into darkness.

I am so scared! Am I going to die?!

* * *

I was in Pirate Cove and saw the whole thing.

Now it's my time to act.

"Teddy, Hannah, James, Lucas! Vincent just attacked! I need you!" I shout before going into the parrot suit.

The Foxy suit came on also. I could hear the others get off the stage.

"You done and did a wrong." I walk to the man.

The girl booked it out as Vincent choked Jeremy.

**"It's me!" **All the other animatronics shout as they move into the room.

"No! No! You shouldn't be moving in the day time!" Vincent yells.

"We move when needed." Freddy said as he moves closer.

"You did a wrong, Vincent. You did too many wrongs." Chica walks forward to him.

"If I was you, I've run." Bonnie chuckles.

"Run as fast as you can. Don't worry. I won't chase you." Foxy moves his eye patch to look at him.

Vincent books it out of there.

The others, but Foxy, screech and chase after him.

"We need to do the plan now. Before another person gets hurt."

"I agree with you."

* * *

**The time is moved to a closer date. The queen got hurt by the enemy. Justice needs to come faster and be more serious than planned.**

**The king will be mad.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Pllease check out my new story, We're Both Misfits. It is Fritz x Mike story and is an Au. It has the ability to change from human to an animal like form.**

**Please check my new story, Does He Love Me, Too? It's a Jeremike.**

**I'm sorry for being behind on this story.**

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed. I was very confused.

Why am I in the hospital again?

"Hello Jeremy." A cop was there beside the bed.

"H... Hello?" I frown and turn to him.

A cop wasn't there the first time I woke up from something. This time must be different.

"I'm here to get what happened to you, OK?"

I just nod.

"You told the person who found you, a crazy man was trying to kill you. Do you remember who the man was?"

"I... I was almost killed?" I let out in a scared voice. "I d... Don't remember that happening!"

I was freaking out.

Why did someone try to kill? Why don't I remember? Why am I getting scared looking at the purple flowers beside my bed?!

"Calm down." The nurse holds me down and looks at the cop. "I think that's enough for now."

The cop nods and left. As he was leaving the room, a crying Marion and an angry Mike ran into the room.

Oh no. I made Mike come back from his vacation for his wedding. He must be mad at me.

"Are you OK?" Marion was scared to touch me.

I nod though I don't really know myself.

"Any memories of what happened?" Mike turns worried.

"N... No. B... But... What h... Happened to me?" I look at them. Each of them grabbed one of my hands.

Mike and Marion look at each other.

"How about you tell him, since you were the one to find him in the road." Mike said.

Marion nods and takes a deep breathe. He looks back at me.

"I was driving to the pizzeria to see if I had the work schedules fixed for the week. You ran out the pizzeria, crying and shouting quietly. You ran out in front of my car. You shouted help me. A crazy man is trying to kill me. You blacked out and opened up your wound from falling down on the road." Marion's tears came back. "I got a better look at you. You had something around your neck."

I frown and give him a hug. I don't remember it and to add to that, the person I love knows what happened since he saw what happen.

"They looked inside the pizzeria and found there was a struggle. The main area was the area near the front door." Mike tells me. "They said you ran from your attacker."

"But... I... I can't run yet. How d... Did I run from them?" I look at the others.

I remember going into Pirate Cove and getting out my chair, but nothing else.

I look back at the flowers. Purple looks scary now.

"Wh... Who brought those flowers?" I touch the petals.

"Ann and Vincent. They said sorry and hope you remember." Mike looks at the flowers.

Oh my.

I feel like they play a part of this.

* * *

I sit in a chair with Lucas, Hannah, and James. Teddy stands on the stage. The suits lay near by and BB is standing guard at the door.

"I have decided to move our day to attack to tonight. He will be working and I have some improvements to our plan." Teddy walks and looks at us.

We nod and looks at the others.

"I will actually make Freddy move first. I want Foxy to move last, but fast. Got that James?"

James nods.

I raise my hand.

"Yes Terry?"

"Am I playing a part this time?" I ask.

Normally I do nothing each night. I just hide and watch the others work.

"If needed, you will be the very last out after him. We should have helped you learn how to work like the others." Teddy sighs. "We may or may not wait for Marion. I haven't talked to him about this yet."

I look around. I feel really bad.

Why did I wait to attack Vincent? I just let him choke Jeremy till Jeremy fought back.

I was a coward. I was scared by what was happening.

"Terry?" Hannah hugs me. "It's OK."

"What's OK?" I look at her.

"Whatever you are thinking of. I can see it hurts by the face your making." Hannah smiles at me.

I frown. She reminds me of my little sister.

Everything with her was good even though we lived in a bad home. She was always so happy.

I smile. "I guess it is OK."

At least Jeremy isn't dead.

But... I didn't pay attention to the girl he was talking to before Vincent attacked him.

I could have gave more thoughts to it before watching her leave like nothing was happening.

One thing I do remember very well was Jeremy demanding her to stay away from Marion.

Maybe that is why they attacked him. They don't want to stay away from Marion.

* * *

I was crying hugging Jeremy.

They said at first he could have tried to kill himself, before getting the thing off his neck and checking out the pizzeria.

I should have went earlier! I could have saved him!

I!

"I... I love you Marion." Jeremy hugs me and starts crying. "I f... Found that out and b... Been meaning to tell you."

"I love you, too." I pull back to look at his face. "You have no clue how long I've been waiting to hear that." I smile at him.

He smiles back. "I... I'm sorry I made you wait."

"Waiting sometimes making stuff happier." I chuckle.

Mike eblows my side. "Do you need that thing I brought you?" He whispers in my ear.

"What?" I look at Mike.

"Th G?"

"What about that?" He's confusing me.

"... Hey Jeremy." Mike ignores my question.

"Y... Yes Mike?" Jeremy was eating pudding.

"Where'd you get the pudding?" I whisper and he points at the table beside the bed.

I smile and grab some.

"So, do you know what was made legal?" Mike sits down.

"N... No. Does this h... Have anything to do with m... Me?" Jeremy frowns.

"Gay marriage! You know why I brought that up?"

"The ring!" I shout. I realize why he brought that up now.

"Wh... What ring?" Jeremy looks between Mike and me.

Then he puts on his thinking face.

I find it funny when he puts that face on. Also cute.

"Oh my! Y... You want to marriage m... Me?!" Jeremy jumps.

Then he starts crying again.

"Why are you crying?!" I shout and hug him.

"I... I'm crying because I... I thought of how long I m... Made you wait and how y... You never moved on." He cries into my shoulder.

"You are something to good to let go. I really wanted you and waiting was long, but hey. It was worth it." I rub his back.

"So is that a yes Jeremy?" Mike made us know he is still there.

"Yes! I... It's a yes!"

Then we're both crying.


	16. Chapter 15

**Pllease check out my new story, We're Both Misfits. It is Fritz x Mike story and is an Au. It has the ability to change from human to an animal like form.**

**Please check my new story, Does He Love Me, Too? It's a Jeremike.**

**Don't worry. I will make animatronic ocs make another appearance.**

* * *

I was told by the children that we will do the plan tonight.

They skipped a lot! Like a week of planning!

I decided to go home and get some sleep.

Mike brought Jeremy over to move him into my house.

I was ready for that also.

My study is filled up with plans and work related things. My clothes that are dirthy are laying in the laundry room. I have my living room filled with pictures.

"Wow! I didn't think you be this messy Marion." Mike was putting boxes in my living room.

"I'm finding photos of the kids when they are alive." I tell him.

I look at Jeremy. He's just staring at the ring that is on his finger.

I didn't know that rings are so special to people.

"You like the ring?" I ask and walk to him.

"Y... Yes. I l... Love it." Jeremy smiles at me.

"I'm going to need some sleep. I have to clean up and fix the pizzeria tonight." I give a smile to him.

"Aw. I w... Wanted to spend time t... Together." Jeremy friend. "Its o... OK though."

"Thanks." I kiss his cheek and head to my bedroom.

I need to sleep and be ready for tonight. I really need to get ready.

Right now, I don't feel ready.

* * *

I look around Marion's house.

It's so big and he lives alone?

I smile at the picture he had out on his coffee table.

There was Teddy, Hannah, Lucas, James, Terry, Mike, and me in at least every photo.

I don't mind the mess he has around his house. He's very busy and he may not have time to clean.

I know! I clean for him!

I get out of my chair and put the photos in piles by who was in them.

I go to other places to clean up.

The laundry room needed a good cleaning. Clothes were everywhere. I couldn't tell what was clean or not.

So I decide to do his laundry.

I'm starting to think we're already married. I'm cleaning and he needs that.

Maybe I can make him something to eat later.

I'm so happy to be here with him. Even if he's sleeping.

I head somewhere else to clean.

I found his study and it was very mess. I never knew he was so messy.

How do I clean this up?

I start looking over things to get where to put this stuff.

I pick up one that got my attention.

_Plan Revenge._

_Put animatronics on danger mode._

_Get Purple Guy into safe room._

_Talk to him with all ghosts there._

_Try to keep calm._

_Close safe room if something bad happened._

What is this for? This scares me a bit.

I think I wasn't meant to know about this. I think I should pretend I didn't see this, but it maybe a bit hard.

I leave the study. I'm not going to mess in there. Not anymore today.

Wait! Is that why Marion is going to the pizzeria at a ungodly hour?

* * *

I am waiting in Pirate Cove.

It's midnight and nothing is happening with the cameras.

"Do you think even he's here?" I look at Foxy.

I was in the parrot suit.

"Someone walked in a little bit ago. It's him or Marion." Foxy looks at me.

We heard loud banging noises. Then Teddy yelling for the next person to follow a purple Freddy.

I'm getting nervous. Something isn't going as planned.

More loud banging. Then more yelling for the next person to go.

I look at Foxy. "Something's wrong."

"James could have picked that out faster than you." Foxy snarls.

There was more loud banging. Then yelling for Foxy to get going.

"I have to go. wait here." Foxy runs out.

I look around. Then I hear loud banging again.

Then I hear crying.

I get out of the suit and fly to the crying.

It was James and he was looking at the Foxy suit that was all torn apart.

"Vincent is so mean!" He cries out. "He killed Foxy!"

"He killed you also." I mumble.

Did the child not know that or did he forgive him for killing him?

"He's in the safe room. Let's get him!" Teddy yells. "Marion, he's in the room!"

Then the children ghosts fly into that room.

I watch Marion come out of his hiding place.

We made eye contact.

"You ready?" Marion asks me.

"Not really." I answer truthfully.

"Don't worry. I'm sure nothing will go worth." He gives me a smile. Then he heads it.

But Marion...

Things already went wrong. Your family is in piece and you are acting like it didn't happen.

Oh wait!

He can always put them back together. So maybe that's why he isn't sad.

* * *

**"Vincent. Do you remember us? You killed the kids here and you tried to kill me. Now is our pay back, Vincent. We will finally have justice for what you did to us."**

**The king has evil in his grasp. What will he do with it?**

**Cause pain or let it be free?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Pllease check out my new story, We're Both Misfits. It is Fritz x Mike story and is an Au. It has the ability to change from human to an animal like form.**

**Please check my new story, Does He Love Me, Too? It's a Jeremike.**

**Don't worry. I will make animatronic ocs make another appearance.**

* * *

I pace the living room. It's the dead of night and I can't help, but worry about Marion.

I feel like something bad is going to happen. Something really bad and it has stuff to do with what I find earlier.

I feel like I should talk to him and find out what is happening. I just don't like this.

I need to talk to someone.

I don't know who though.

Mike is maybe sleeping, Marion probably doing that plan, and I have no other friends.

I feel lonely right now. No one is here and I really need to talk to someone.

I sigh.

"M... Marion, what are you doing?" I feel tears come into my eyes.

"Don't h... Hurt someone. D... Don't do something bad." I whisper to myself.

I think some more. I'll dig more up from his study to get what's going on.

I run there.

Hey! I'm running!

Looks like I have improved a bit.

I get in there.

"O... OK. Look for th... Things label Revenge." I tell myself.

I look through the pile and found papers.

I decide to read over them.

_Why am I doing the revenge plan?_

_About 10 years ago, Vincent tried to kill me. The old animatronics that are now my family saved me._

_Last year, Vincent killed four little kids. Each one I found._

_I'll admit I went insane each time I found one. I told my family to give them life._

_.They stuffed the bodies inside themselves. What we didn't realize is how powerful a human body could be. It didn't just give the kids life, it merged their souls with the animatronics._

_The children didn't like being stuck like that, thought. They wanted out. Badly. We found a way to set them free and made a deal._

_We have to let Vincent know we don't forgive him. We have to give him revenge._

_We don't know how. We all have an innocent mind and don't think we can do harm to him._

_But he killed four kids and tried to kill me._

_He needs payback and we need justice._

I look at it.

Now I know why he is going to do his plan and who he's doing it to.

I feel like I should tell him I found out, but he won't be back till morning and I need to sleep.

I put the stuff down and head to my bedroom.

I'll sleep even though I sorta don't want to.

I need to be wide awake for this talk.

I also need to tell him that the bite was really meant for him. That she was messed with by Vincent, but I don't know the reason why.

* * *

I watch as I walk through the children.

Now is my time. Time to give him what he should know.

"I'm Marion. The little boy you tried to kill 10 years ago. I became Marionette after I was save by the animatronics you torn apart right outside this room."

I start walking to him.

"No! Stay back!" He yells and runs to the other side of the room.

"I will not." I smirk at him. "You see that little girl over there." I point at Hannah. "Her name is Hannah. She is the first person you killed. She is the child inside of Chica."

He runs to the other side of the room. "Stay away."

"You killed the pirate boy. His name is James. He was the youngest you killed. He can't even count right yet. He wasn't even learned how to read. He is the child inside of Foxy." I turn around in follow him.

"The boy beside him is Lucas. He hardly talks to people. He isn't one to fight with people, but yet you killed him." I watch him begin to panic more. "He is the one inside of Bonnie."

Vincent runs across the room to the wearable suits.

"The last is Teddy. He is the oldest and last one to die. He was killed so violently that it makes me sick to think about it. You killed him on a day of a party." I walk to the suits.

"We want justice!" We all yell at him.

He climbs into Golden Bonnie.

"Hiding won't save you." I look at him.

He jumps up into the suit.

The children scream by surprise.

"Get back Marion!" Hannah yells at me.

"Don't move to fast." I warn Vincent.

I don't want him to die.

"You can't harm me now!" Vincent laughs.

_"He can't, but I can!" _Golden Bonnie talks.

Then I heard a big snap.

Golden Bonnie just hurt himself.

Blood starts gushing out the suit.

"No! No!" Vincent yells.

_"You shall pay for your wrongs! I shall make you pay!" _

It was gross watching the golden rabbit talk because you can see Vincents mouth and blood was coming out his mouth.

"No! I don't want him dead!" I yell.

There was so much blood. Vincent won't be able to live through this.

"No!" Then Vincent went quiet.

I was pulled back by the ghosts, but they started flickering.

"We are leaving Marion." James tell me.

"No! Don't leave me!" I turn to them.

I'm scared. We never meant for him to die! And my family is in pieces right outside this room.

"I'm sorry, but we finished what we had to do Marion. It's over. We get to be free." Teddy was crying.

I start crying.

"I'm not ready!"

"We're sorry." Their voices fad away.

I fall to the ground crying.

I wasn't ready for tonight.

I wasn't ready for any of this.

I wasn't even thinking that Vincent could die and the children would leave right after everything was done.

* * *

_**Where am I?**_

_Inside of me. You will stay with me._

**_I don't want to stay here! I want to be free!_**

_I will free your soul from me once I feel you had enough pain and I can forgive what you have done._

**_Please! Free me! Please!_**

_I will allow you out sometimes. Don't hurt anyone when I do or you will be trapped longer._


	18. Chapter 17

**Pllease check out my new story, We're Both Misfits. It is Fritz x Mike story and is an Au. It has the ability to change from human to an animal like form.**

**Please check my new story, Does He Love Me, Too? It's a Jeremike.**

**The ocs will appear somewhere.**

**Keep watching me. XD**

**Also, anyone want to do a guard test? **

**KuriaFriend and I made a test to see which guard you are. It is on our profile page if you want to do it.**

**If you do it, in reviews put who you got.**

**Also, the chapter is longer than I meant it, but I guess you guys like it that way, am I right?**

* * *

I woke up at eight and Marion still wasn't home.

My worry got the better of me and I rush to the pizzeria.

I look at the pizzeria. The not open sign was still up and kids were upset by this.

I pull out the key I took from Marion's study and go inside.

The kids were upset more when I locked the door again and didn't flip the sign to open.

"M... Marion." I call out.

No response right away.

"I'm here." He calls back.

"Are y... You OK?" I quick head his way.

I see him holding parts of his family and he put up wood to cover the safe room.

"He took them apart... The children are gone..." Marion said quietly.

"W... We can put them back together." I get on the ground beside him. "A... As for the ch... Children that you had, they n... Needed to be free."

"You know about them?" He looks at me.

I nod. "I... I found papers and I r... Remember you saying there w... Was dead children."

I hug him as tears start coming down his face.

"I love you. Never leave me please." He sobs into my shoulder.

"I... I will never leave you." I whisper to him. "I l... Love you too much t... To leave you."

Marion chuckles. "I'll never leave you also."

"Th... That's a promise. We will n... Never leave each other's side." I kiss his cheek.

"I promise." Marion pulls away and looks at the pieces of the animatronics.

"I... I can put them together." I smile at him.

"Really?" Marion looks at me.

I nod and get to work.

"I'm going to call some people. The safe room isn't safe anymore." Marion gets up and pats my head as he leaves.

I'll never leave you Marion. Even if I get hurt.

I got hurt before. I was near death, but I came back. I won't leave you.

I promise.

* * *

I called the building guys and asked if they could come by tomorrow to block up that room.

The boards I put up won't stay long.

I never want to see that room again. I don't like it one bit.

"He's dead. I didn't want that to happen at all."

I take a seat.

I look at the cameras. I see Mom up and moving.

"Good job Jere." I whisper.

I close both doors. I watch Jeremy with the tablet.

"You'll never leave me?" I smile as tears go down my face.

He didn't leave me before when we were in love. He didn't die at the hospital. He kept trying to be with me even though he didn't remember me.

Now, he loves me again and we will make a promise with a ring to show our love.

"Crap! I didn't tell him about Terry at all! He's going to be our child and I haven't told him about any of that." I wipe my face.

I need to tell him everything. He needs to know what I have done and what will happen.

The thought of Golden Bonnie killing Vincent popped into my head again.

"Not that part. I am not going to confess about someone dying here by what I have done."

I sigh. Why did he have to die? Why?

I get up and open the doors.

"Surprise!" Uncle Foxy jumps at me from the left door.

"Wah!" I fall on the ground from fright. "I see you're put together again."

Uncle Foxy chuckles. "He even fixed my jaw!"

I smile. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." He shrugs.

"I'm going to go look for him." I get up.

I sigh. My family is put back together.

"Jeremy?" I call out.

"Y... Yes?" He calls from the stage area.

I head to him.

"Hey..."

He set up a table on the stage. On it was two glass and a small white icing cake with dolls on top of it.

"What is this?" I get up on the stage with him.

"I... I want to h... Have a prewedding with your f... Family. I don't th... Think they'll get to see the r... Real one." He smiles at me. "I... I have the rings with me."

"I thought you would want to talk more?" I look at him.

"Th... That can wait till w... We're at home. We n... Need a bit of happiness right now." Jeremy picks up a glass.

"We're t-"

"Too young to dr... Drink. It's fl... Flavored water." He hands me the glass.

I look at my family taking a seat.

"N... Now say stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Like h... How you fell for m... Me or how you thought of me." Jere chuckles.

"At first, I thought you were just a scared kid." I look into his eyes. "I saw no real to why I wanted to know you more than other people, but I did. My family wanted me to stay away from you because they feared that I may get taken away from them. I only payed attention to the kids that came up to my box till the day you forgot about my music."

Jeremy smiles big.

"I didn't know what I felt for you. What it was and if I should pay it attention. I gave in to my feeling as our friendship grew. The day you took me to the Love Castle is a day I will never forget. Though, I was alone for a lot of it. I ended the night by hearing you say I love you to mine."

Jere had some tears falling down his face.

"Another day I will never forget is my 16th birthday. The thought of almost losing you is what I'll never forget. It hurt. I thought I was the one injured for awhile. I couldn't help, but feel down every time I called or went to see you. Then came the day you woke up."

I feel tears coming myself.

"Then came the fun of making you love me again. All the pain is gone. My heart is given to you. I'll help you through every step of our beautiful life together. Now with our new promise to be together forever and only love each other, I will stay and love you forever."

I hug Jeremy. "I love you."

Jere wipes his face. "My t.. Turn now.

**_(Jeremy's stutter will not be here for this part to make it easier to write. Thank you for understanding)_**

"I only had the memory of jumping in front of your Aunt Mangled. I didn't know more when I came out of my coma. I thought I loved you a lot to take suck a hit for you, but I was wrong."

"What?!" That hit me.

"I love you a lot more than I thought. I found a letter that I wrote about you. I begged myself not to let you slip away from me. So I decided not to let you go. I decided to stop saying we may to we will fall back in love. I saw how nice you are. How you made a life for yourself and still wanted me in it. I may not know all your secrets, but I do know I own your heart. I'll make sure to treat it well."

**_(The stutter will now be back)_**

I smile. "You had me worried."

"I... I thought I had more to say." He frowns.

"You don't need to say a lot to let me know you love me, because I already knew that." I kiss him on the lips this time.

It feels so different from the first time we kissed. Like we know what it means and why we're doing it.

"I... I love you." Jeremy said after we break the kiss.

"I love you, too. Now, can you tell me why dolls are on the cake?" I turn to the cake.

A little puppet and a small action figure are on it. The action figure has a band aid on his head.

"Th... The dolls on the wedding c... Cake are tl show the happy c... Couple." Jeremy takes off the toys.

"Let me guess. I'm the puppet and you're the action figure." I smile.

"Y... Yep. Y... You're just a puppet." He chuckles.

"I am just a puppet." I smile.

Jeremy cut pieces of cake off. He takes a piece and holds it to my mouth.

I look at him and take a bite. "It's really good."

"Y... You're mom made it." He points at Chica.


	19. Chapter 18

**Please check out my new story, We're Both Misfits. It is Fritz x Mike story and is an Au. It has the ability to change from human to an animal like form.**

**Please check my new story, Does He Love Me, Too? It's a Jeremike.**

**The ocs will appear somewhere.**

**Keep watching me. XD**

**Also, anyone want to do a guard test? **

**KuriaFriend and I made a test to see which guard you are. It is on our profile page if you want to do it.**

**If you do it, in reviews put who you got.**

* * *

I didn't want to wait to have a big wedding and Jeremy didn't want to wait also, so we did the small two day noticed wedding in a small church.

I'm happy the religion of the church isn't against us and OK with my own belief. Jeremy has his own and promised not to force me into that one.

Ginger decided to do this thing with Jeremy and I, to where we don't see each other till the wedding. I heard Jere hated and so did I, but we did it.

Now, I'm standing on a tiny stage, waiting for Jeremy. I'm in a black suit and my hair is in a ponytail. They say I look great, but I bet I look scared.

This is so new to me. I'm afraid I'll do something wrong.

I hear a song start and look at Mike for help.

"It means he's coming." Mike tells me with a smile.

I smile nervously and watch the door.

Ann scared me the other day by saying some people run away from weddings. I hope Jere doesn't run away.

I wonder who's walking him down to me. I have no idea who.

Did he even get someone to agree?

I smile big when the door open.

It's just Jeremy. He decided to wear someone in his family dress. He didn't say who it belonged to since he was a happy sad looking at it.

I smile as he comes slowly to me.

He smiles right back.

Then we stand together on the stage.

Then it started.

I couldn't stop staring at Jeremy and stares right back at me.

I didn't understand fully what the guy between us was saying. I just know it's part of our promise.

I remember what he said after we went home on the day we had our prewedding after I told him everything and said sorry for not telling because I didn't want him to get hurt.

He said he doesn't really care about some stuff, he just wanted me to be safe and not fight stuff alone. My problems are now his problems also.

He was really happy to hear about a child coming. He said he really want one, but knowing none of us can have babies made him a bit sad.

The part came were we say I do.

I stuttered a lot when I said it and Jere didn't stutter also.

"Now, you may kiss." The guy steps to the side.

"Kisses a more powerful and strong than I even thought." I tell Jeremy before we kiss.

* * *

I'm so happy. I don't know what to say.

Marion and I are together and we'll have a family!

I sigh after the kiss. "Wh... When will the child be here?" I whisper to Marion as we head to the cake.

"He'll be at the house. You got a name you like?" Marion smiles as he cuts the cake.

"I.. I like Nathan or Ashley. What about y... You?" I put pieces of cake on stuff. "Why is it bl... Blue?"

The inside of the cake is a baby blue.

"I like that. I'll call him Nate. Also I decided to use the cake to tell the gender." Marion smiles at me.

"It's a aw... Awesome idea." I smile at the cake.

"Now, let's eat!" Marion shoves cake into my face and laughs.

I laugh and shove a piece into his face.

"Food fight?" He asks.

"I... I want none on the dress." I tell him.

"Then we can wait." Marion hugs me. "I love you."

"L... Love you, too."

I have a family now. A family I will love and get love from.

I can't wait to see the child.

"L... Let's head home." I whisper. "I really w... Want to see him."

Marion nods. "Let's sneak out." He grabs my hand.

"Wh... Who said we had to sneak out?" I chuckle as I was pulled quickly to the door.

"I said we had to." Marion laughs also.

We get into his car and go to home.

Our home. I love saying that.

No more, I live at so and so home. I have my own home now with the person I love.

I see the house has a light on. "S... Someone there." I grab Marion's hand. "He's h... Here!"

Marion smiles. "Yes he is."

We get out the car.

I want to run to the house, but I bet I'll trip. The dress is too long for me.

Marion and I open the door together.

"H... Hello?" I call out.

I hear someone coming to us. I step inside and look around.

I stop on a child standing in the living room.

He has white hair like Marion and green eyes like me. He isn't very tall and he is dressed in all white.

"Hello." Marion walks to him. "Terry, you're now named Nathan." He holds out his hand to the child and they shake hands.

* * *

I'm alive again! With a nice family!

I wish I was a bit older. I have to do a lot to relive though.

They decided to make me ten years old.

I'm happy to see how happy they are with me being here. I can see they already love me even though this is the first time I meant Jeremy where he could see me.

I love how everything looks. I want to give them a lot of love and live happily with them.

I tired to say hi, but nothing happen.

What?!

I try and try to talk, but I couldn't.

I feel tears coming.

"N... No don't cry." Jeremy hugs me and looks at Marion.

"Defected of being brought back to life." Marion answers.

"We still love you." Both them say.

"I can teach you sign language. I had to learn it to understand what some kids want." Marion looks at me.

I nod.

I guess this life does have some down falls, but you can walk around them with some help.

* * *

Yes! I made it out the suit when it powered down!

Now to work on my pay back!

He will wish he never even was lived after this!

I go outside the room and found the room was blocked by a new wall.

"He had more planned then I thought."

I look around for something.

**I found a lighter and took it back to the room with me.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Please check out my new story, We're Both Misfits. It is Fritz x Mike story and is an Au. It has the ability to change from human to an animal like form.**

**Please check my new story, Is This Coffee a Love Potion? It is a Jeremike and a Coffee Shop Au.**

**The ocs will appear somewhere.**

**Keep watching me. XD**

**Also, Vincent is a ghost. So he is dead.**

**I'd like to thank Shadefeather682 for my covers...**

**And the new one. Hehe... **

**Check out their DeviantArt to get a look at the cover for my next story before it comes out.**

* * *

**_Two months after the wedding_**

Marion and Jeremy decided to take me to the pizzeria today.

It's hard to tell them what I want right now, but Marion is teaching me a lot.

I really love my new family. They are a lot nicer than my old family.

I do miss some of my old life, but this life seems better.

I just wish Roger knew me. He was my best friend... And my crush.

They say I'm about 10 and Roger is 16. I think we can work...

If he feels the same. I really hope he does.

Mike runs up to me. "Hey, I have a friend who's been looking for you. Want to meet him? Again?"

I nod though I really don't want to see anyone right now. I just wanted to play on the tablet in the office.

He leads the way. "He's been wanting to see you since he heard you came back." He smirks.

Who is this person? I don't remember telling anyone, but-

Roger?!

I see the now older teen sitting in a chair. He gets up.

"Were... Were you Terry?" He looks sad.

I nod.

Yes, Roger! I am Terry, but now I'm named Nathan.

"He's a mute now, Roger. So I guess playing games will be easier than talking." Mike pushes me forward to my friend.

I grab a hold of Roger and hug him. He hugs back.

I hear him mumbling, "Don't cry," a lot.

I let myself cry, because who cares! Kids cry!

"You little whimp. Why are you crying?" He tries laughing, but his voice is chocked up from trying to keep sobs from coming.

I look up and smile at him. I point at him.

"Y-You're crying because of me?" His voice cracks.

I nod and wipe my face. I smile behind the tears.

"Don't cry because of me." Roger is close to weeping.

I shake my head and grab his hand.

"Now you done it." He couldn't hold back tears anymore.

I smile at him and pull him down to my level. Then hug him again.

"I missed you." Roger whispers.

Me, too. Roger, me, too.

I look at him.

I missed his face. I missed his friendship.

I missed him over all.

I stop hugging on him and starts pulling on his sleeve.

"What is it Terry?" Roger asks.

I shake my head. I'm Nathan not Terry.

"What's wrong?" He frowns.

I pull on him to make him follow.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." He mumbles.

I pull him to Jeremy, who was in his wheelchair because he was hurting again.

I climb into his lap after letting go of Roger.

"H... Hello, Nate." Jere hugs me and I hug back.

"Nate? Is that why you shook your head when I said Terry?" Roger takes a seat beside us.

"W... We liked the name Nathan. So we ch... Changed it to that." Jeremy hugs me.

I hug back.

New family and old friends. I love this life already.

"Well, hello Nathan." Roger smirks.

I wave to him. I smirk back.

I still like him. I may always like him.

* * *

I left the metal rabbit trap again. Things beginning to smell because of my rotting body in it.

I head to a room I wasn't allowed to go to before, but now the stupid puppet can't see me, I can go there when ever I like.

Inside the room was big crates. Each one will labels on them.

I go to one of them.

Springcat?

I look at another one.

Masky?

I see two more.

SkyGear and Toy Foxy?

I open the crate with Toy Foxy on it.

"Hello 'Mangled.'" I smirk as I look at her.

Maybe all these not in use animatronics can be used to help me.

I may need some tools and stuff.

I hear noises and leave the room in a hurry.

* * *

I heard movement in the animatronic holding area. I quick head into the room.

"Hello?" I look around the room.

Someone was opening crates in here.

"I said no one allowed in here! Show yourself!" I yell as I walk into the room.

I look at the bear, cat, fox/wolf, and the-

"Aunt Mangled!" I run to her. "I didn't know they remade you!"

Wait!

Should I turn her back on?

She's my family, but I don't want Jere to be scared.

She hurt him. He may not forgive her or feel safe coming here.

I think I should ask him if he would be OK with her being back.

I want him to feel safe everywhere in our place and she may not help it.

"I'll turn you on at night." I whisper and leave the room after putting all the crates to normal.

I head to Jeremy and Nathan.

* * *

I turn myself back on to see the ghost of the monster inside me in front of me.

"You!" I growl.

"What? Little ghostly me?" He uses a weird tone.

"I told you to wait before leaving me!" I get up off the ground. "We need to talk."

"Talk about what, you trap?" He growls at me.

I pick up a lighter. "Where did this come from?"

The ghost turned into a lighter shade of purple. "I... I smoke. I needed a lighter."

"Who did you take it from?" I growl at him again.

"The kitchen. It's for lighting birthday candles. They had so many." He pulls at his collar.

"Don't use it for anything bad or I'll not allow you out." I frown.

I should make it disappear because I know something bad will happen.

Sadly, this idiot learned how to change my mood and thought things when he inside of me...

**But he's to dumb to realize that he's actually controlling me.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Please check out my new story, We're Both Misfits. It is Fritz x Mike story and is an Au. It has the ability to change from human to an animal like form.**

**Please check my new story, Is This Coffee a Love Potion? It is a Jeremike and a Coffee Shop Au.**

**The ocs will appear somewhere.**

**Keep watching me. XD**

**I'd like to thank Shadefeather682 for my covers...**

**And the new one. Hehe... **

**Check out their DeviantArt to get a look at the cover for my next story before it comes out.**

* * *

"Birthday party." I tell Jeremy as he does my makeup.

"R... Really now?" He chuckles. "I... I'm coming with Nate."

"We can all go at the same time then." I said as he finishes up.

He smiles. "I'll go get N... Nate."

Then Jeremy rushes out to get our son.

I sigh happily. I know I already have a family, but this family feels more like a family.

I may really be related to them, but they are my family.

I smile as I see Jeremy and Nathan. They had a bag.

"H... He wanted to bring these." Jere holds up the bag.

"Toys?" Nate nods. "That's perfectly fine."

I pick up Nate.

Wow! He's lighter than he looks!

"L... Let's go." Jeremy grabs the keys.

We head to the car.

I think today will go well... But every time I think that, something bad happens.

Should I stop panicking? It'll be OK right?

I stop thinking when we pull into the parking lot.

I look at the others. "You can't ask me for anything when I'm Marionette. I mean money and free food. I don't want people getting upset, OK?"

Nathan nods along with Jere.

"OK. Now we split." I get out the car.

People asked me before if being Marionette felt like a job. It doesn't.

I feel like I get to be a child again. I get days where I can be stupid, have fun, and get free things from people.

I've been working a lot to get money since...

Wait!

It's day! I forgot to tell him!

Today is Jeremy's birthday!

Did he remember himself?

We haven't talked about when birthdays are. He doesn't know mine or maybe his own.

I'll make him a cake and buy him one of the new plushies.

He covered our bed with plushies. There is so many.

I'll make sure he'll be happy on this day.

I won't let you down, Jere! You will be happy!

* * *

I sigh. Then stomp around, angrily.

I can't talk! People keep asking questions! They get mad when I don't answer them!

I want to scream, but just weird sounds come out my mouth!

That makes me more angry!

I toss party hats on the floor and jump on them.

I guess kids can do this.

I glare at some kids giving me looks. They don't know me.

Someone picks me up when I went to jump on more.

I turn to them red faced.

"C... Calm down please." Jeremy was frowning at me. "I kn... Know it's hard right now on y... You... B... But being mad won't help you."

I sigh and look at the ground.

He's right, but I don't know if I can stay calm.

He hugs me.

"Y... You want free cake?" He whispers quietly.

I nod a lot.

I'm very hungry and cake sounds great!

I hear Jeremy laughs.

We head to the kitchen after he puts me down.

I look down the hall where the safe room was. It's now all blocked up.

I remember what happened there. I don't think Vincent left.

I think he could still be here. He is waiting to be free.

Waiting to hurt people.

Waiting to ki-!

"I g... Got the cake." Jere calls.

Cake!

I rush to him with my hands out.

I can think about sad and worrisome some other time.

I bet Golden Bonnie has him trapped inside him, and won't let him out.

I'm sure we have nothing to worry about.

* * *

Today seems so... Scary.

I had a nightmare last night. It was about Marion dying from Vincent.

I don't know why it scares me so much.

I don't have the full story of what happened that night, and I don't want to know.

As I was eating cake with Nathan, a lot of screaming started.

I look out the door. A lot of smoke was in the hallway.

"Oh m... My God! Nate!" I grab him. "We h... Have to get out of here!"

He looks at me scared, but nods.

I get out in the hall with Nathan, who took off running to the exit.

"N... Nate!" I yell.

I start heading to the exit...

Then my legs stopped working.

I fall to the ground with a scream.

No! I'm done for it!

Where did the fire even start at?! We were in the kitchen!

I start dragging myself the best I could.

I can't breathe and I can't pull myself fast enough.

"H... Help!" I shout.

I look back down the hallway.

"Oh God!"

The fire is coming!

I can't move fast enough!

I start crying. What else can I do?

"HELP!" I scream loud as I fade into darkness.

I don't want to leave my family! I don't want to leave them behind!

I'm sorry Marion, Nathan, Mike, and everyone else.

I'm sorry I couldn't move fast. Because of that, I'm going to leave you here on Earth.

I'm so sorry.

...

Why do I feel like water is being tossed on me?!

Is this what heaven is like? If it is, I think I don't want to be there.

"Jere! Come one! Wake up!" Mike calls from somewhere.

Is he dead also?

Stop with the water!

I growl and open my eyes.

"St... Stop with the water!" I shout.

I was surprised to see Mike, Nathan, Scott, and Fritz. Also a fireman.

"You're awake!" Fritz yells.

I smile.

I didn't die!

I was about to say something when I looked at who was there.

Nathan. My son.

Mike. My best friend.

Fritz. My other best friend.

Scott. A sorta friend. We need to talk more.

Marion. My husband, who isn't here.

Marion isn't here!

"Wh... Where's Marion?" I ask with a scared voice.

Everyone jumps and the fireman gets close to me.

"What you say?" He ask quietly.

"Where's M... Marion?" I ask again.

The fireman talks on his radio. "One! We have one more inside!" He turns to me. "Where was he?"

"N... Not with me..."

I jump to my feet and run to the pizzeria, which is just a building on fire now.

The firemen and policemen grab me.

"You can't go in." They tell me.

**"MARION! WH... WHERE ARE YOU?!" I scream bloody murder.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Please check out my new story, We're Both Misfits. It is Fritz x Mike story and is an Au. It has the ability to change from human to an animal like form.**

**Please check my new story, Is This Coffee a Love Potion? It is a Jeremike and a Coffee Shop Au.**

**Last chapter!**

**I'm sorry to end the story like a butt again.**

* * *

I watched as the fire torn up Marion's pizzeria.

They went in and looked for him, but they couldn't find him. I had to beg them to keep looking.

No one brought out Marion or gave me any information about him.

I'm scared because no one is telling me anything.

The fire is now out and the pizzeria looks dark and scary.

I look around. So many people appeared while the fire was there.

I look at Mike, who is holding Nathan. He keeps looking forward.

Nathan looks at me. He was crying along with me.

He's all out of tears now, but I'm not.

Marion still isn't out and the cops went inside to check things.

They still won't allow me inside.

I really want to see what's in there and who's in there. I really want to check out inside.

I sigh and look around.

Kids and adults everywhere. They are holding flowers and toys.

No one is dead! No one is dead...

I feel tears coming again.

I don't know if someone is dead. I don't!

I feel like getting flowers also, but I'm not leaving till I get information about Marion.

"M... Mike, can I have Nate?" I ask.

"Yes." He puts him on my lap.

I was in a wheelchair the workers gave me.

Nathan looks at me.

"Y... You know Marion and I... I love you. R... Right?" I smile behind my tears.

He nods at me.

"Y... You know I'll never leave you, unless I... I die."

Nathan is getting where I'm going with this and grabs my mouth to shut me.

He shakes his head with tears coming down his face.

I nod to him and hug him.

I'll stop being sad and just give love right now.

"I... I love you." I whisper to him. "Would y... You like to go out and eat after this?"

I pull back to see Nate making a face at me.

"I... I'm trying to be calm and happy." I tell him.

He shakes his head. He was frowning.

"Don't b... Be calm and happy?" I sigh.

This is hard to do. I can't decide.

I look around.

I see the them pulling a cart with a body bag on it out the building.

Oh no!

Pl-Please tell me that's not!

Please!

* * *

I stayed the whole time with Jere even though I wanted to leave and throw fits at home.

I want to burst out crying and toss things about, but my parent needs me to be with him.

I stopped crying to show to Jere I'm tough, but he didn't stop crying. In facted, he keeps starting back up.

I was going to cry when he was talking to me, but I shut him up.

Wait. I did start crying.

I notice that my parent started shaking.

I look in the direction he was looking at.

A body bag... Someone died...

Please don't tell us that's Marion!

I quick hug Jeremy.

I see Roger coming to us, pushing people out our way.

I mouth body at him. I mouth it many times.

He stops behind us. I see him fall sad.

I nod. I'm sad too.

I look back at Jere, feeling him freeze.

"N... No. Please don't t... Tell me. Please." He stares at a cop walking up to us.

No! Don't tell us! Don't you dare!

I get off Jeremy and start jumping up and down, crying.

No! Go away!

I don't want to know if he died!

"I'm sorry." The cop holds out a gift. "He was holding this when he-"

I hit the cop to shut him up.

I don't want to hear it!

The cop frowns down at me.

I look up angrily crying at him.

Jeremy takes the gift.

"H... Happy birthday Jere. I l... Love you." He reads the tag on it.

He looks at Mike.

"It is your birthday." He whispers.

No! Stop making me even more sad!

Wait!

He died with it in his hands...

He died trying to get Jere is gift!

Why did he have to go get the gift?!

I start angrily and sad jumping again.

His love killed him!

That upsets me.

I look at Jeremy opening the gifts and frowns.

He pulls out a home made dolls sewed together.

It was a family.

I look away. I can't. I can't look.

"M... May we go inside now?" Jere asks the cop.

"Yes, but be careful. It's dangerous inside." He answers.

I look back at him. He was getting up out the chair.

I hold out my hand for him to grab. He takes it.

I hold my other hand out to Roger. He frowns, but takes it.

Then we head inside.

* * *

I watched them wheel my body out.

I'm so mad that I'm dead!

I think I should do something, but then I see my family walk in.

"Jeremy!" I rush at him to hug him.

...

I went right through him.

"Nathan!"

I try to hug him and the same thing happened.

"Guys!" I scream.

They don't even noticed me yelling at them.

"Look at me! Noticed I'm here!" I shout.

"H... He's gone." Jeremy starts crying and hugs Nate.

"I'm not fully gone!" I let out making my voice crack.

Nathan hugs Jeremy.

"I... I'm alone with you. I'll t... Try my best to raise you." Jeremy tells him.

Then he looks up to the roof.

"Th... Thanks for the gift Marion. I'll keep m... My promise. I'll only l... Love you." He hugs the plushie family.

"I'll always love you Jeremy. Please come back at night. Then we can see each other.

**Two days, they closed the pizzeria. No one came in to see me.**

**I decided to pay SpringTrap a visit because I feel like it's all his fault.**

* * *

_**There is a lot to say at the end of this story.**_

**_I'm thinking of doing a little contest on here and DeviantArt, but there will no points given._**

**_On here if you want in the little contest, just comment._**

**_On Da, comment on my account. It is Lbug257._**

**_Look for the next book in the series,_**

**_After a Puppet._**

**_It'll be a bit different from the others book._**


End file.
